


[All夏]爸爸的教学指导

by moguniu



Series: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想 [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 黑执事
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu
Summary: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想系列：1、深夜的秘密2、我们的玩具3、爸爸的教学指导全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。
Series: 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181747
Kudos: 1





	[All夏]爸爸的教学指导

**Author's Note:**

> 凯尔文男爵的粉色幻想系列：  
> 1、深夜的秘密   
> 2、我们的玩具   
> 3、爸爸的教学指导  
> 全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。

All夏，文森特*啵酱*凯尔文男爵

这篇是少女心绷带大叔（凯尔文）系列的最后一篇，也是最黄暴的一篇，对凯尔文男爵有抵抗心里的请勿往下阅读。  
少女心绷带大叔系列：1、深夜的秘密 2、我们的玩具 3、爸爸的教学指导，全部都有上传，有兴趣的朋友可以翻。

成分：女装啵酱、dirty talk、肛门调教、男性潮吹、射精控制

昏暗的灯光肆意摇曳，在这偌大的拍卖场，观众席上的人们或窃窃私语，或大声还价。他们或盛装打扮，或穿着暴露，但他们无一例外的都戴上伪装的眼罩。没错，这是一个黑市拍卖会。第一次到来的凯尔文却没有不知道行规，没有佩戴眼罩。

站在观众席过道上的凯尔文男爵焦急地环顾四周，像是寻找什么人。今天对凯尔文来说是特别的一天。自从几年前的宴会上遇上凡多姆海威伯爵父子后，他就无可药救般地爱上这对父子。曾经他觉得以自己普通的相貌，是无法再接触这对既特别又特殊的父子。但去年，他却遇上了一位疯狂的医生，医生说能改变他平庸的相貌。他便毫不犹豫地接受医生给他的整容方案。一周前，他的朋友跟他说今晚会有一场黑市拍卖会，而且凡多姆海威伯爵会参加。他便迫不及待地想参加这次拍卖会。到了昨天，医生帮他把脸上的绷带拆掉了，他看这镜子，他的眼睛变大了，以前脸上肥肉消失了，取而代之的是略显轮廓的方脸。现在的脸，应该会允许站在他们身边吧。

凯尔文终于在观众席后排的角落里找到他想遇见的人。即使在昏暗的会场，但无法掩饰他们的光芒。他慢慢的走向他们，眼前的两人身影逐渐清晰。男人身穿黑色长款礼服，脸上带着黑色的鸟型眼罩，两条修长的长腿优雅地交叠着。男人的腿上横坐着一位梳着双马尾，身穿粉红色礼裙的少女，脸上即使戴上黑色蕾丝眼罩，但也无法掩饰他深蓝色的大眼睛。凯尔文知道，坐在男人身上的少女，其实是男人假扮成少女的儿子。

“爸爸，什么时候能回家？这里拍卖的东西都很无聊。”夏尔一边说，一边无聊地抖动双腿。

“乖，爸爸再看一会。”文森特轻拍夏尔的后背，在他的耳边温柔地说。

凯尔文的目光无法从两人身上移开，当他想再靠近他们时，突然却一阵晕眩，晕了过去。

凯尔文再次醒来时，他已经在一间灯光昏暗，但装饰豪华的房里。他发现自己双手双脚被扣在床上，他的身上一丝不挂，口里被塞上口塞。他的耳边传来细细的若有若无的喘息声。凯尔文循声望去，床边不远处的沙发上坐着他日思夜想的两人。

夏尔已经把穿在身上的女装脱下，只穿在粉红色的女生束腰，修长纤细的双腿穿着高筒吊带袜，头上还带着双马尾的假发。文森特也脱下他的礼服，上身只穿在白色衬衫。夏尔跨在文森特的腰上，双手搂着文森特的颈部，头深埋在文森特的肩膀，时而发出忍耐的喘息声。他的臀部翘起，文森特的左手握着他的臀部，右手拿着每颗直径1厘米的大珍珠项链，慢慢地一颗颗地往夏尔的后穴推进去。没多久，夏尔的后穴把整条珍珠项链都吞进了。文森特却坏心眼的双手抓着夏尔的两个臀瓣轻揉。

“爸爸！”夏尔猛的抬头，娇嗔道。他的声音还带着些许颤抖。

文森特轻笑着，但双手却没有停下动作。

凯尔文看着整个过程，这种禁忌般的情事让他无由来的兴奋，他的下体已经悄然勃起。而沙发那边打闹的两人，也发现他已经醒了。

“爸爸，那个大叔醒了。”

“哼~~~那就开始今晚的教学指导了！”文森特抱起谢尔，慢慢地走向床边。

“这个拍卖会真寒酸，配的玩具竟然这么差。”夏尔嘟嚷着。

“多数人都会把漂亮的玩具供起来，不舍得把玩。那还不如干脆找一个普通的玩具，弄坏了也不可惜。”

从他们的对话，凯尔文已经知道自己的处境。他竟然被拍卖会的主办方当做普通人而狩猎了，然后被他们当做泄欲工具供客人玩弄。但是，他现在是如此幸运地被人送到了这对父子的房间。凯尔文不禁期待着被他们侵犯。

文森特把谢尔放在床上，然后抬手重重地弹了一下凯尔文的一抬头的肉棒。除了疼痛感，凯尔文更多的感到被侵犯的快感，他的肉棒竟然更胀了几分。

“哦~~这个大叔竟然是受虐体质，看来今晚我们能玩个尽兴。”文森特玩味地看着床上的男人。

他痴痴地看着文森特，他丑陋的肉体竟然能得到伯爵的赞赏，伯爵竟然用手碰了他的下体。凯尔文觉得他现在就如怀春的少女一样，期待着爱慕之人对他的赞赏。

“夏尔，还记得我教过你该怎么做吗？”

“记得，爸爸！”夏尔乖顺的回答。然后他拿起放在床头柜上的润滑油，把它倒在自己的手上和凯尔文的肉棒上。

夏尔好不悯惜，粗鲁地套弄了几下凯尔文的肉棒，肉棒毫不争气地完全勃起了。夏尔解开了一根扎着马尾的丝带，用丝带紧紧地绑着凯尔文的肉棒。口被口塞塞住的凯尔文，只能呜咽着。

处理好肉棒后，夏尔伸出两根手指，毫无预兆地突然插入凯尔文的后穴。突然的异物插入感，使他猛地弓起身体，如果不是手脚被绑着，估计他现在已经跳起来了。夏尔的手指在凯尔文的后穴里横冲直撞，慢慢的凯尔文感觉到甬道里传来怪异的扩张感，异样的情愫开始在他脑里酝酿着。

“爸爸，我还是没有找到啊！”夏尔嘟着嘴说，手上的动作并没有停止。

“让我来看看。”话音刚落，夏尔的手指就退了出来，文森特的手指就紧跟着插了进来。男人的手指比少年的粗，也更长。凯尔文看着男人骨节分明，细长的手指在自己的后穴抽插着，感觉心脏都快要跳出来了。

突然，男人的手指碰到某一点时，他的感觉到一股陌生又舒服的酥麻感，后穴的甬道不禁缩了一下。

“找到了。”文森特低沉带有磁性的声音响起。这声音，凯尔文突然觉得自己如娼妇般，渴求被这个男人贯穿自己。文森特找到了凯尔文的敏感点后，便恶劣地玩弄着，时而狠狠地直撞，时而轻擦。这种若即若离的快感，让凯尔文不自觉地摇着腰迎合着，嘴里含糊不清的低呜，嘴角不断地流着口水。慢慢地抽插着凯尔文后穴的手指由一根增加到四根。

“这个大叔还真是贪婪。”文森特说，夏尔窝在他怀里，搂着他的腰，漫不经心地看着。

“这次不怪你，这个大叔的敏感点也太深了。”说着，文森特低下头与夏尔接吻，插在凯尔文后穴里的手指，猛地狠狠地不停撞击他的敏感点。视觉和肉体感觉的双重冲击下，凯尔文弓起腰，这种如射精般的高潮感，从甬道深处如电流般传遍全身，使他不禁紧绷着脚尖。他竟然被伯爵用手指玩弄到内高潮。

文森特把手指抽出后，用待在身上的手帕擦拭干净后，轻拍夏尔的后背，“去，把你的珍珠项链拿出来。”

夏尔起身爬到凯尔文的身边，把他的口塞拿掉。然后，夏尔转身跨坐在凯尔文的头部，双手将自己的臀部掰开，将自己红润的后穴展现在凯尔文的眼前。

“把项链扯出来。”夏尔命令道。

凯尔文伸长脖子，将嘴唇靠近夏尔的后穴。当他张嘴咬住裸露在后穴外的珍珠时，牙齿不小心碰到后穴敏感的皮肤，引起夏尔的娇喘。这声音犹如春药般刺激着他的神经，他逾越地用舌头轻舔夏尔后穴周围的皮肤。

这时，文森特也走过来跨坐在凯尔文的胸前，搂住了因快感而摇摇欲坠的夏尔。“看来这个大叔也挺会伺候你。”文森特打趣地说。

“胡说！”夏尔喘着气反驳，然后他摇了摇臀部，命令道：“快点扯出来，别干多余的事！”凯尔文只好乖乖咬着露出来的珍珠项链前端往外扯。

“啊。。。。。。。。。。。。。”突然，夏尔尖叫着，身体也剧烈的颤抖着。

“你不要扯的太快，夏尔受不了。你慢慢地一点一点扯出来。”文森特轻拍夏尔的后背，对凯尔文说。凯尔文按照文森特的吩咐，慢慢地一点点将珍珠项链扯出来。

当项链完成扯出来后，夏尔的后穴翻出了一点肠肉，没有及时闭合的穴口还滴出些许肠液。带有夏尔气味的液体刺激着凯尔文的神经，他不自觉的仰起头舔舐，他感觉他分身又胀了，勒得更痛了。

“爸爸！”突如其来的舔舐感，吓得夏尔扑进文森特的怀里。

“好了，这个玩具欺负你，你就好好地调教他就是。”文森特温柔地说。

两人起身，文森特坐在床尾，翘起腿看着自己的儿子。而夏尔走到凯尔文两腿间，将之前还没用完的润滑剂倒了一下在自己的肉棒上，用手套弄了几下。凯尔文看着夏尔用他秀气的肉棒抵在自己的后穴，然后，慢慢地，一点点的插进去。刚才他的后穴被文森特充分扩张过，夏尔的肉棒插进来没有费多大力气。凯尔文感到自己的甬道里的肠肉与夏尔的肉棒摩擦着，夏尔肉棒的形状、体温、血管的跳动，他都感觉到，一股无法言语的幸福感涌上心头。

“感觉怎样？”文森特问道。

“里面温度不算高，湿度还可以，就是太松了。”说着，夏尔抬起手狠狠地扇在凯尔文的臀上。“给我给我夹紧点！”

肉体的疼痛感让凯尔文紧缩了一下后穴。夏尔的命令，他不敢不听，他尽力的缩紧后穴。夏尔鲁莽地抽插了一会，文森特也走到夏尔的身后，拉下裤链，露出他巨大的分身。他将润滑剂倒在自己的分身上，他拨开夏尔的臀部，把分身慢慢地插进夏尔的体内。夏尔抽插的动作也停下，拼命的放松自己的身体来适应文森特的分身。

“夏尔的力度还是不够，还是让爸爸来教你应该怎样操人。”文森特从后紧扣着夏尔的腰，他轻吻了一下夏尔的脸颊。然后，用力地抽插起来。

巨大的冲力让夏尔的睾丸也差点捅进凯尔文的后穴。文森特的加入，让夏尔的肉棒勉强能碰到凯尔文的敏感点，久违的酥麻感再次复苏。凯尔文看着侵犯自己身体的两人，莫名的快感再次涌起。特别是看他文森特的脸，他感觉  
现在自己就是被文森特操着，把他的身心都毫不遗漏地侵犯着。这种禁断肉体关系，竟然让他感到绝顶的幸福感。今晚，他是来对了。

这边，夏尔的情况也非常糟糕。他的肉棒被凯尔文的肉穴紧吸着，后穴被文森特的分身塞满，而且文森特每一下都顶在自己的敏感点。

“啊。。。爸爸。。。。啊。。。。”没多久，夏尔便尖叫着发泄在凯尔文的后穴了。

然而，文森特没有给夏尔休息的时间。他见夏尔高潮时绷紧的身体稍微放松后，又开始新一轮猛烈的撞击。

文森特越过夏尔的身体，在凯尔文的臀部扇了一下，“继续夹紧！”

夏尔刚发泄过的身体异常敏感，文森特的再次抽插让他更加疯狂。“爸。。爸爸。。。不要。。。会泄。。。出来。。”夏尔哀求着。

“没关系，就这样泄出来，你潮吹的样子爸爸最喜欢。”

“啊。。。。啊。。。。”夏尔再次尖叫着，肉棒在凯尔文的后穴里喷出好几股水，他的后穴紧咬着文森特的肉棒。文森特也发泄在他的后穴里，滚烫的精液拍打在他敏感的肠道，让他再次疯狂。

“爸。。爸。。。好。烫。”夏尔无助地看着文森特。文森特将夏尔的肉棒拨出凯尔文的肉穴，就着夏尔被插的姿势，将他抱在怀里轻声安慰。同时，文森特也把绑在凯尔文肉棒丝带取下了。

凯尔文的后穴被夏尔潮吹时喷出的水烫到并撑着他的敏感的肠肉，文森特取下肉棒上的丝带，他在也忍不住射出好几股精液。留在他肠道里的水，慢慢地流出，怪异的划过感，让他头脑一片空白、不能自拔。

“老爷。。。。老爷。。。。”一声声的呼唤让凯尔文张开双眼，原来是家里的佣人在唤他起床。突然，他感到下体久违的湿润。他看了看放在床头柜上的熏香，虽然价格贵了点，但他好久都没有睡得这么好，而且，还在梦中看到了他们。他摸了摸脸上的绷带，很快我们就可以再次见面了，伯爵。


End file.
